


Сны о смерти

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Драко предпочитает отношения без обязательств. Вернее, предпочитал, пока в его жизнь не ворвался Поттер.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664459) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Drarry.  
> Бета: Terra Celtika.

_Прошлой ночью мне приснилось, что ты умер._  
_Сны о смерти не забываются._  
_С того сна прошло немало времени, но_  
_Теперь, даже во сне, я буду осторожен._

Драко хорош в постели. Просто великолепен. Еще тогда, впервые войдя в тускло освещенный бар в Воксхолле, он понял, что нашел то, что искал. Уборная, конечно, оставляла желать лучшего, а в дизайне не помешала бы его, Малфоя, рука, но место оказалось достаточно злачным, чтобы за один вечер узнать все, что нужно знать о минете. Теперь Драко нечасто опускается на колени — предпочитает быть тем, кто дает в рот, — но опыта ему хватает. В подходящей обстановке — в постели с шелковыми простынями — он более чем готов доставить партнеру удовольствие.

Он знает, как заставить молодых соблазнительных моделей и маггловских поп-звезд умолять о хорошем трахе. Как-то раз ему удалось одним только долгим риммингом довести неопытного маггловского актера до слез и унизительных признаний в любви. Он знает, как пользоваться ртом, языком, пальцами и тем, чем его одарила природа. Проще говоря, он практически возвел секс в категорию искусства. В этом его талант. Тео пишет донельзя грязные колонки сплетен, Блейз хорошо играет в покер, Панси сколотила состояние на торговле магическими акциями и облигациями, а у Грегори свое столярное дело. Драко же — известный тусовщик, до неприличия богатый, привлекательный (даже если сам так утверждает) и потрясающий в постели.

— Малфой?

— Боже, Поттер! Ты хоть минуту можешь помолчать?

Драко действительно хорош. Правда. Поэтому сам удивляется, когда у него начинают дрожать руки. А Поттер украдкой смотрит на него сквозь полуприкрытые глаза, его губы припухли от поцелуев и выглядят донельзя притягательно. Все должно быть не так. После своего первого раза Поттер должен уйти домой, не в силах выкинуть из головы Драко Малфоя. Должен сказать «пожалуйста», «спасибо» и, может, самую малость влюбиться — чтобы Драко сказал ему «убирайся» и «спасибо за прекрасно проведенное время, шрамоголовый». Поттер должен стать всего лишь очередной любовной победой Малфоя. Всего лишь очередной историей, которую он был поведал Тео и Блейзу за бокалом чего-нибудь дорогого и крепкого.

Драко не должен чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Поттер не должен заставлять сердце Драко стучать так, словно он только что отыграл квиддичный матч.

Поттер садится, хмурит брови. Он так чертовски красив, Драко от этого почти физически больно. Поттер откидывает со лба волосы, его тело влажное от пота. С очень серьезным видом он протягивает руку и касается пальцами Драко, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками, а кровь — быстрее бежать по венам.

— Все в порядке, Малфой?

— Нет, — говорит Драко.

Все совсем не в порядке.

***

В небе прореха. Она зигзагом пронизывает бархатную тьму, стирая звезды. Земля под ней выжженная и бесплодная, некогда роскошные сады черны как уголь.

Мелькает ярко-зеленая вспышка света, и воздух гудит от магии. Слышно шипение, свистящим тоном произносят заклинание. Звучит резкий и надрывный смех. Прежде Драко никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так смеялся.

Он прижимается лбом к окну. Стекло холодное как лед. В последнее время в поместье никак не согреться. Весь дом пропитан смертью, портреты воют от восторга, когда из подземелий доносятся крики.

«Раз, два, три. Помни, что ты волшебник. Помни, что ты Малфой. Сделай вдох, помни, что ты жив».

От дыхания окно запотевает. Драко пишет на стекле. Только закончив, он понимает, что написал имя Поттера, — и замирает, проводит рукой по стеклу, уничтожая надпись.

— Давай, Поттер, — говорит он.

Имя Поттера срывается с языка, словно молитва. Когда одно только воспоминание о Поттере стало чем-то божественным, на что Малфои молятся под расколотым небом? Пожалуй, тогда же, когда Поттер начал появляться во снах Драко. Не в тех, что заканчиваются плохо, а в других — с протянутой рукой и с лицом Поттера в полосах от грязи и слез.

— Пойдем со мной, Малфой. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Драко лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок. Считает трещины в штукатурке и прикрывает уши ладонями — чтобы не слышать доносящихся снизу криков.

Порой ему снится, что Поттер терпит неудачу. Драко ест очередной ужин в тишине — за большим столом, окруженный людьми, которые слишком напуганы, чтобы разговаривать, или же слишком потеряны, чтобы заботиться, выживут они или умрут. Вносят тело — переломанные кости, бледная кожа. Шрам Поттера ярко-красный, губы раскрыты в беззвучном крике. Драко хочется прикоснуться к нему и проверить пульс. Ему хочется, чтобы Поттер был жив. Не хочется слышать ни стук вилок о фарфоровую посуду, ни победные песни, что разносятся по стенами поместья. Он гадает, начнет ли мир рушиться, если Поттер умрет. Порой кажется, что да — что только стойкость Поттера всех и спасает.

Драко никогда никого так не ненавидел и ни в ком не нуждался так, как сейчас в Поттере. От этой мысли в желудке что-то сжимается, а сердце беспокойно стучит.

Он вглядывается во тьму и надеется.

***

Азкабан — самое мрачное место на земле.

Волны с шумом бьются об обшарпанные стены, и те содрогаются от давней боли. Дементоров здесь больше нет, но это ничего не меняет. С заходом солнца камеры заполняются призраками, и каждый из них жаждет рассказать свою историю. Призраки Азкабана не похожи на тех, что обитают в Хогвартсе. К Драко подходят мужчины с открытыми ртами и остекленевшими глазами — те, кому достался Поцелуй. Женщины прикасаются ледяными пальцами к его бедрам, крадут из легких дыхание, говорят ему: «Все будет хорошо, милый, быть может, тебе просто не повезло с рождения. Так же, как и нам».

Поттер приходит каждую неделю. «У меня рядом дела», — с усмешкой говорит он.

— Дела посреди океана? — Драко старается держаться так же надменно, как и раньше. Так противно, что Поттер видит его закованным в цепи. Противнее всего на свете.

— Ты себе и представить не можешь. — Поттер трет потемневший от щетины подбородок. Под глазами у него залегли тени, и хотя он улыбается, взгляд остается тяжелым. Возможно, под аврорской мантией и комплексом героя Поттер так же травмирован, как и сам Драко. Возможно, война сломала их обоих. — Как дела?

— Отлично, Поттер. — Драко дергает наручники, цепи грохочут, и охранник оборачивается на звук. Поттер предупреждающе вскидывает руку, и охранник делает шаг назад. Чертов Поттер. — К твоим словам все прислушиваются?

— Не всегда. — Поттер улыбается, и на этот раз его глаза тоже сияют, словно теперь улыбка искренняя. — Ты не прислушиваешься. Никогда не прислушивался.

— Это потому, что я считаю тебя идиотом. — Драко скрещивает руки на груди с таким достоинством, с каким только может. Ему хочется не вести пустые разговоры, а перейти прямо к делу. — Ты говорил с моим адвокатом?

— Да. — Поттер лезет в карман мантии и достает несколько скомканных листов бумаги, явно перечитанных много раз. На краю пергамента пятно от кофе и капля воска от свечи. — Держи.

Драко касается пальцем воска и поднимает взгляд на Поттера.

— Работаешь допоздна ради меня, Поттер?

Он удивлен, когда Поттер краснеет. Удивлен еще больше, когда Поттер и не думает отрицать.

— Ты не должен здесь находиться. Тебя заставили...

— Если тебе так хочется в это верить. — Драко фыркает и проводит пальцами по бумаге. При виде кофейного пятна у него сжимается сердце. Он гадает, живет ли Поттер до сих пор на площади Гриммо, проводит ли ночи в окружении пыли и теней, пытаясь вызволить из тюрьмы Пожирателя Смерти. — Я знал, что делал.

— Неужели? — Похоже, Поттер в это не верит, и настает черед Драко пожимать плечами.

— Я думал, что знал. Разве этого не достаточно?

Поттер не отвечает. Он прикусывает ноготь и смотрит на бумаги, разложенные на шатком столе. В Азкабане все старое и изломанное. Если Драко скоро отсюда не выберется, его ждет та же участь. Те, кто находятся в Азкабане слишком долго, уже не выходят из него прежними. Оставляют там частицы себя. Частицы человечности. Частицы тепла. Драко уже сейчас не знает, остались ли в нем тепло и человечность. Сомневается, что они пережили войну.

— Я замолвлю за тебя слово. Даже не одно. В понедельник поговорю с Визенгамотом. Если все пройдет удачно, через неделю тебя отпустят.

— А если нет?

Поттер отводит взгляд, его молчание говорит о многом.

— С тобой нормально обращаются?

Драко смотрит на Поттера, и его начинает трясти от смеха — резкого и холодного. Это отец научил его так смеяться — совсем невесело.

— Как с принцем. — Драко придвигается ближе — садист в нем хочет увидеть, как Поттер в ужасе отшатнется. — Знаешь, что с богатыми мальчиками делают в таких местах, Поттер? Я про призраков. Они меня обожают, потому что я очень молод. Рассказывают мне о себе. Мне всегда нравилось перед сном послушать хорошую историю.

Поттер морщится и слегка двигает руку, будто собирается накрыть ею ладонь Драко. Тот отдергивает руки и складывает их на коленях. При одной мысли, что пальцы Поттера коснутся его собственных, кожу словно опаляет огнем. Драко не уверен, что смог бы тогда остаться невозмутимым.

— Я не знал, что здесь есть призраки.

Драко поджимает губы и опускает взгляд. У Поттера невероятно зеленые глаза, в них почти больно смотреть. Сразу вспоминаешь о сотне способов остаться человеком.

— А они есть. — Он снова смотрит на Поттера. — Против одного я ничего не имею. Пса. Он лает на остальных. Заставляет их чуть-чуть отступить. Грязная дворняга, но мне он нравится.

Лицо Поттера застывает, он быстро моргает. Затем сжимает кулаки и рвано выдыхает, пробормотав что-то, похожее на «спасибо».

Раздается глухой вой — сигнал того, что время для посещений окончено. Те немногие, что приходят в Азкабан, встают, а Поттер собирает документы и кивает Драко.

— Я буду на связи.

— Хорошо. — Драко не пытается встать. Он не хочет, чтобы Поттер наблюдал, как он с кандалами вокруг лодыжек ковыляет в сторону клетки. Сомневается, что мог бы это выдержать. — Деньги в сохранности?

Поттер закатывает глаза и снова кивает.

— Да. Не волнуйся, Малфой. Когда ты отсюда выйдешь, у тебя по-прежнему будет твое состояние.

— Если выйду, — исправляет его Драко.

Поттер не отвечает, но его лицо отражает мрачную решимость.

Он прав. Не стоит думать о «если».

***

Когда Драко выпускают, за ним приходит Потер. В руках у него сумка из дорогой кожи, сбоку украшенная монограммой с инициалами Драко.

— Подумал, что тебе захочется переодеться.

— Какая забота. — Драко подавляет сарказм и берет сумку. Его одежда выглядит так, будто больше ему не по размеру — странное напоминание о другом мальчике из другого времени. Тем не менее он переодевается — Поттер при этом отворачивается. Свитер теплый, из кашемира, а рукава, к счастью, достаточно длинные, чтобы скрыть отметины, которые очерчивают его запястья. Драко не хочет, чтобы Поттер смотрел на него своим жалостливым взглядом, напоминая, что он обязан ему своей свободой. — Я готов.

— Отлично. Ты не против разделить со мной метлу? — Поттер старательно отводит глаза, и это немного вселяет в Драко уверенность.

— Это не первый мой полет на метле другого мальчика, Поттер. — Драко намеренно говорит двусмысленность и сам не замечает, как губы растягиваются в ухмылке.

— Да. Конечно, нет. — Если Поттер и улавливает намек, то никак этого не показывает. Он всегда был донельзя прямолинеен. Затем делает неровный вдох и, кажется, что-то ищет — или кого-то. Поттер такой странный. Большинство людей, которые приезжают в Азкабан, хотели бы никогда сюда не возвращаться. Из всех, кого Драко знает, Поттер единственный, кто, похоже, хочет продлить свое пребывание в этой дрянной камере так долго, как только может.

— Они приходят только ночью. Призраки. — Драко смотрит на часы. Маггловские и неприлично дорогие. Он попросил мать их прислать — в доказательство того, что и правда все еще богат. — До ночи еще много времени.

Он догадывается, чего Поттер ждет. Призрака лохматой дворняги, которая ложилась у подножия кровати Драко и заставляла остальных призраков держаться подальше. Драко не глуп. Он знает о Сириусе Блэке достаточно, чтобы сложить два и два.

— Значит, нам пора. — Поттер бросает еще один мимолетный взгляд по сторонам и страдальчески морщится. Быть может, он хочет вместе с Драко забрать призраков, спасти и их тоже. Это было бы в его духе. Поттеру нужно очнуться и понять, что мертвые не возвращаются — по крайней мере, не в той форме, в какой он хочет их видеть. Наконец, он показывает на дверь — очень вежливо с его стороны. — Сначала ты.

— Какой джентльмен. — Драко подавляет желание закатить глаза и проходит через тюрьму, пока наконец не вдыхает свежий, соленый морской воздух. Это великолепно. Свобода ощущается так же ясно, как и соль на языке. Когда его щеки покрывают брызги, Драко радуется, что под ними не заметны слезы — он едва их осознает, пока не чувствует на щеках теплые капли. Будь он хорошим человеком, то поблагодарил бы Поттера. Вместо этого Драко вытирает лицо и нетерпеливо постукивает ногой. — Тогда пошли. Я хочу попасть домой до темноты.

— Уже выдвигаешь требования? — Поттер хмыкает и запрыгивает на метлу так, словно был рожден, чтобы летать. Вероятно, так и было. Когда-то это предрекли звезды. — Держись за мой...

— Я знаю, во имя Мерлина. Я летал и раньше, тупой придурок. — Драко не понимает, почему начинает нервничать при мысли о том, что придется сесть позади Поттера, но от этого никуда не деться. Он напускает на себя невозмутимый вид и устраивается за Поттером, обнимая его за пояс. Поттер крепкий, сильный, и от него вкусно пахнет. У него гибкое спортивное тело, на которое у Драко в прошлом не раз вставал. Ему кажется, у Поттера сбивается дыхание, но, скорее всего, это лишь в его воображении. Драко нужно с кем-то переспать. Немедленно. Ему нужно выкинуть Поттера из головы — и быстро.

Он прижимается к Поттеру, и они взмывают в небо, оставляя Азкабан далеко позади.

Ни один из них не оглядывается назад.

***

Драко не видит Поттера несколько недель.

Он о нем слышит — о том, как Поттер совершает героические поступки и спасает мир от одного военного преступника за другим. Газеты от Поттера в восторге, и, как бы Драко ни старался сдержаться, каждый день он с жадным любопытством изучает статьи. Похоже, Поттер до сих пор не научился нормально бриться — его подбородок по-прежнему покрывает темная щетина. Иногда он при полном параде и в аврорской мантии, а иногда одет просто в свитер и протертые на коленях джинсы.

Драко вкладывает капитал в акции, пока в одиночку не зарабатывает на процентах достаточно, чтобы и дальше оставаться богатым. Делает стрижку и покупает новую, пошитую на заказ маггловскую одежду — для ночей в шикарных ресторанах и барах в Лондоне. Снимать парней куда проще, когда они ничего о тебе не знают. Драко хорошо умеет изображать из себя очередного богатого мальчика, который жаждет, чтобы ему отсосала знаменитость.

Драко много занимается сексом. Он проводит в маггловском Лондоне так много времени, что в газетах, которые никак не связаны с его миром, начинает появляться имя Драко Малфоя. Ясное дело, никому не известно, что он волшебник. Они просто знают, что он кто-то — и этого Драко достаточно. Быть кем-то.

Он украшает своим присутствием маггловские колонки сплетен так же, как Поттер — «Пророк». Однажды Драко натыкается на фото Поттера, листающего маггловский журнал. На столе рядом с ним — большая кружка горячего шоколада и недоеденный рогалик. Драко до неприличия долго смотрит на фото и гадает, читает ли Поттер о Драко с тем же любопытством, какое чувствует Драко, когда ему на крыльцо доставляют свежий «Пророк».

Конечно, Драко не сидит целыми днями, разглядывая фотографии Поттера. Он так занят, что едва успевает думать о затхлых стенах Азкабана или прóклятых призраках.

Едва успевает скучать по визитам Поттера.

***

— Я подумал, может, нам пойти выпить?

Поттер, смущенный и чертовски красивый, подходит к Драко на очередном визите в Министерство. Драко часто здесь появляется. Ему нужно показать, что он хороший человек и не собирается призывать Пожирателей Смерти к революции. В основном он показывает это, разбрасываясь деньгами. Министерство уже обзавелось отличной новой библиотекой — все благодаря Драко, который не хочет снова загреметь в тюрьму.

Поттер покачивается с пятки на пятку и смотрит в потолок.

— Я пойму, если ты занят.

— Все нормально. Успокойся.

Сердце Драко делает неожиданный кульбит. Взмахом палочки он призывает свое пальто, а Поттер в это время пялится на облака. Они спешно уходят, и Драко надеется, что Поттер знает, куда они идут. Он понятия не имеет, куда авроры ходят выпить в обеденный перерыв. И не уверен, что готов это узнать.

— У тебя все в порядке? — Поттер смотрит на Драко, его руки скрыты в карманах, а щеки раскраснелись от прохладного ветра. — После того... что произошло. — Он машет рукой, будто этим жестом можно обозначить год жизни с Темным Лордом, когда каждый день видишь, как кто-то кричит под Круциатусом, и заключение в Азкабане.

— Уж получше, чем при прошлой нашей встрече. — Драко решает закрыть глаза на этот жест Поттера. — А ты теперь знаменитость. Защитник всех угнетенных и попавших в беду.

Поттер фыркает и трет землю носком ботинка. Сегодня он одет просто, на ногах у него потертые светло-серые туфли. Драко против воли очарован.

— Стараюсь изо всех сил. Я не прошу, чтобы все следили за каждым моим шагом.

— Уверен, что так и есть. — Драко сдерживает желание закатить глаза.

— Не я один красуюсь на первых полосах. — Поттер искоса смотрит на Драко и улыбается. — Авроров сейчас просят следить за маггловскими новостями. Мы должны отслеживать подозрительную активность в мире магглов.

Драко поднимает брови.

— Уверен, от вас не требуют проверять колонки сплетен. Вряд ли заголовок «Маггловскому актеру нравится, когда ему отсасывают» способен заинтересовать авроров.

Поттер тихо смеется и качает головой.

— Да уж вряд ли. Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь развлекаться в мире магглов.

— А где мне развлекаться в нашем мире? — Драко хмурится от глупости Поттера. — Я здесь не очень-то популярен.

Поттер пожимает плечами и смотрит Драко прямо в глаза.

— Уверен?

Драко выдерживает взгляд Поттера так долго, как может, затем отворачивается.

Остаток пути они проходят в тишине.

***

Когда они заходят в паб, там почти пусто — наверное, потому что у всех нормальных людей есть работа, откуда их уволят, если они после обеда засядут выпивать с бывшими Пожирателями Смерти.

— Кофе? — спрашивает Поттер без особого энтузиазма.

— Алкоголь. — Драко смотрит на часы. Почему бы и не выпить в четыре часа дня. На бранчах он не раз наслаждался шампанским задолго до полудня. К тому же он не уверен, что им с Потером сейчас нужен кофеин. Они оба и так нервничают: Поттер нерешительно мнется, не решаясь сесть, а в животе Драко разливается предательское тепло, стоит ему посмотреть на напряженное тело Поттера. — Определенно алкоголь.

Поттер ухмыляется и окидывает Драко внимательным взглядом, как будто может читать его мысли. Драко отчаянно надеется, что это не так. Слава Мерлину, что он еще ребенком освоил Окклюменцию.

— Если что, обычно мы с друзьями в такое время сюда не ходим. Так что не спеши сообщать «Пророку», что я пью, чтобы ощутить радость жизни, или еще что-нибудь в таком духе. Просто... сегодня ведь хороший день? Уж лучше так, чем торчать в офисе.

— Уверен, люди, которым приходится зарабатывать себе на жизнь, с тобой согласятся, Поттер. — Драко снова сдерживает порыв закатить глаза. Частая его реакция на некоторые высказывания Поттера. — А мы друзья?

Поттер потирает подбородок — так же, как и в Азкабане, — и слегка хмурится.

— Не думаю. Может, мы могли бы ими стать?

Драко пожимает плечами. Тео, Грег, Панси, Блейз. Вот его друзья. Поттер же — аномалия.

— Вряд ли это произойдет.

В ответ Поттер тоже пожимает плечами. Если он и разочарован, то ничем этого не показывает.

— Что будешь пить?

— Аргентинский мальбек, если есть. Если нет, то «Пикпуль».

— Что? — Поттер хмурится, и на этот раз Драко все-таки закатывает глаза и изучает список вин. В Дырявом Котле и то разбираются в винах лучше Поттера.

— Номер двадцать сойдет. В следующий раз бар выбираю я.

— А будет следующий раз? — От улыбки Поттера все вокруг словно озаряется светом, и у Драко бешено колотится сердце.

— Если тебе повезет.

Поттер смеется, а Драко старается не слишком заметно пялиться на его задницу, когда он проходит к бару.

***

— Ты пригласил меня, потому что Министерство хочет, чтобы ты за мной следил? — Драко вправе узнать все как есть. Якобы искренние попытки Поттера подружиться ни на мгновение его не обманывают.

Поттер щурится и задумчиво разглядывает Драко.

— Думаешь, я бы пошел с тобой выпить, потому что мне так сказало начальство?

Драко качает головой. Он уже не уверен. Пожалуй, это совсем не в стиле Поттера. Тот никогда не подчинялся приказам.

— Тогда почему мы здесь?

Если Поттер скажет «потому, что мне тебя жаль», Драко проклянет его на месте.

Поттер проводит рукой по волосам, еще сильнее их взлохмачивая, и Драко приходится напомнить себе, что Поттер всегда выкладывает все начистоту. Следующие слова он произносит медленно, будто говорит с пятилеткой, у которого вдобавок плохо с английским:

— Я предложил тебе выпить, и ты сказал «да». — Он поднимает бровь и придвигается ближе, губы изгибаются в улыбке. — Ты был там, так? Кажется, ты пил отвратительный кофе и выглядел слегка надменно — но ладно, об этом я промолчу. Потом мы вместе шли сюда, по большей части в тишине, потому что я, похоже, сказал что-то, что тебя смутило. Помнишь?

Драко фыркает и недовольно смотрит на Поттера.

— Такое не забудешь. Твой вид в этом кошмарном прикиде теперь навсегда отпечатался в моем сознании.

— Кошмарном? — Поттер хмуро рассматривает свою руку, дергает за рукав. На нем шерстяной оливково-зеленый свитер. Он слегка великоват, но сидит на Поттере лучше, чем Драко хочется признавать. — Так я и знал, надо было прихватить домашнее вино.

Поттер откидывается назад и забрасывает на колено лодыжку — не похоже, чтобы он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Таков уж Поттер — всегда бросается в глаза. Его невозможно не замечать, так как он — неважно, хочет того или нет, — никогда не сможет слиться с фоном. Слишком яркий, слишком живой. Даже сейчас, услышав, что он дерьмово одет, Поттер легко улыбается и кладет руку на спинку сиденья. Он расслаблен. Пожалуй, даже счастлив. Драко старается не показывать, как сильно ему завидует.

— Ты меня вовсе не смутил. — Драко выпрямляется и делает глоток вина, с удовольствием чувствуя приятный фруктовый вкус. — Спустись с небес на землю.

— А я сильно смутился. — Кажется, Поттер его дразнит. — Из-за того, как ты молча за мной увязался. Я-то думал, тебе будет что сказать. Например, что моя одежда тебя оскорбляет.

— Ты меня оскорбляешь, — бормочет Драко. Вертит между пальцами бокал и наблюдает, как красная жидкость переливается вверх и вниз по стеклу. — Раньше мне снилось, что ты умер.

Наступает тишина, а затем Поттер тихо посмеивается.

— Это так ты разряжаешь атмосферу? Честно говоря, выходит у тебя неважно.

Драко поднимает глаза, и Поттер по-прежнему смотрит на него с этой своей теплотой во взгляде, от которой Драко забывает, что может заполучить любого другого. Он даже не знает, зачем рассказывать об этом Поттеру, но чувствует, что так нужно. Поттер заслуживает капельку правды. За визиты в Азкабан, решает Драко. За то, что позволил Драко снова дышать свободой, когда остальные хотели запереть его и выбросить ключ.

— Во время войны мне снились сны. Кошмары. Не фантазии, не волнуйся, Поттер. Как ни странно, я хотел, чтобы ты выжил. Хотя, если кто-нибудь спросит, я буду все отрицать

— Рад это слышать. — Поттер обхватывает свой стакан пива и опускает голову; волосы падают на лоб, закрывая от Драко его глаза. — Я много знаю о кошмарах. У меня они тоже были. О том, как умирали те, кого я любил.

Драко судорожно сглатывает — он абсолютно уверен, что по крайней мере половину дорогих Поттеру людей в итоге убили. Где бы он был теперь, если бы его ночные кошмары сбылись, как и многие кошмары Поттера? Он изо всех сил сохраняет невозмутимость, чтобы не показать Поттеру, как его это затронуло.

— Но ты выжил и теперь можешь угощать меня ужасным вином и болтать о прошлом. — Он поднимает свой бокал. — Думаю, за это надо выпить.

— Твое здоровье. — Поттер салютует Драко своим стаканом. С его лица исчезает затравленное выражение, он расслабляется и снова откидывается на спинку стула. — Так почему ты согласился со мной выпить?

Насколько все было бы проще, знай Драко ответ на этот вопрос.

— Потому что ты меня заинтриговал, — говорит он. Достаточно смело, чтобы у него вспотели руки, и в то же время это никак его не компрометирует.

— Да? — Похоже, Поттер не удивлен, разве что выглядит задумчивым. Он медленно отхлебывает пиво, потом снова изучает Драко. — Чем?

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты затеял весь этот цирк с нашей дружбой. — Драко вкладывает в последнее слово столько презрения, сколько может. — Это глупо, и никто тебя за это не поблагодарит, а меньше всего — я. Но ты, кажется, просто не можешь удержаться. Тебе нравится всех спасать.

— Дело не в этом. — Лицо Поттера мрачнеет, он явно расстроился. — Может быть, в Азкабане так и было. Но не сейчас.

Драко чувствует себя в ударе и решает, что Поттер у него в руках.

— Тебе меня не спасти, Поттер. Я безнадежен. — Самое страшное, что сейчас, сидя рядом с Поттером, Драко сам почти готов поверить в эти слова — пусть и произносит их полушутя.

Поттер не спорит, только делает еще один глоток пива и задумчиво постукивает пальцами по столу.

— Возможно, нас таких двое.

— Едва ли. Ты герой.

Поттер хмыкает и наклоняется вперед, его голос звучит слегка хрипло:

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что именно поэтому мне и нравишься? Ты не считаешь меня героем. Ну же, Малфой. Ты же хорошо меня знаешь. — Поттер словно подначивает Драко начать спорить, его глаза странно мерцают. — Сильный, властный аврор. Ты правда так меня воспринимаешь?

Драко окидывает Поттера оценивающим взглядом.

— Этого я не говорил. Только назвал тебя героем, остальное ты уже додумал сам. Я был Пожирателем Смерти, Поттер. Забыл? — Драко задирает рукав свитера так, чтобы Поттеру стала видна темная метка. На случай, если у него провалы в памяти. — Вряд ли нас двоих можно сравнивать.

Поттер еле заметно вздрагивает. Он так долго и пристально смотрит на Драко, что тому становится неловко.

— Да, Малфой. Я помню. — Он склоняет голову набок. — И почему нас нельзя сравнивать?

— По-моему, это должно быть очевидно. — Драко чуть не выплевывает свое вино.

«Потому что ты сделал верный выбор, а я — нет».

Поттер облизывает губы и отводит взгляд. Его кадык дергается, как будто Поттер хочет что-то сказать, но ему непросто это озвучить. Драко хорошо знакомо это чувство. 

— Что если я скажу, что у меня были скрытые мотивы позвать тебя сюда?

— Так я и знал. — Драко презрительно смотрит на Поттера. — Если нужно проспонсировать еще одну чертову библиотеку, лучше обратись к Нотту. Он на своей колонке уже неплохо подзаработал.

Поттер закатывает глаза.

— Да, Малфой, я охочусь за твоими деньгами. Тебе не кажется, что мне было бы проще прибрать их к рукам, пока ты был в Азкабане? — Он качает головой и еще раз фыркает. — Не нужна мне твоя чертова библиотека. Я не Гермиона.

— Но я почти угадал. — Драко щурится, все еще не готовый поверить в добрые мотивы Поттера. — Тогда вперед. Выкладывай.

Поттер снова подается вперед и быстро оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя, не подслушивают ли их.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое о чем рассказал.

— О чем именно? О том, как меня заперли в моей комнате, потому что Темный Лорд решил, что пару дней я не заслуживаю еды? Или о том, как мне приходилось наблюдать, как он...

— Боже, Малфой. Нет, не об этом. Ничего подобного. — Поттер морщится, явно не зная, куда деть руки, и заливается румянцем. Он заметно робеет, потом резко выдыхает: — Или тебе это поможет?

— Не особенно. — Драко допивает свое вино и жестом заказывает еще бокал. Будь он проклят, если примется ждать свой заказ у барной стойки. — Так что?

— О магглах. О мужчинах. — Поттер так близко, что кожу Драко обдает теплом от его дыхания; глаза Поттера горят, а щеки раскраснелись. — Хочу, чтобы ты мне об этом рассказал.

У Драко перехватывает дыхание, потому что...

Разве это может не заинтересовать?

***

Когда они ждут, пока бармен поставит их напитки, воздух между ними чуть ли не гудит от напряжения. У Поттера слегка дрожат руки, пока он расплачивается, а когда бармен заводит разговор об автографе и чипсах, Драко хочется его проклясть.

— Моя кузина тебя обожает. Ты ведь Гарри Поттер, да? Она считает, ты просто великолепен. Вся комната в твоих плакатах.

— А существуют мои плакаты? — Поттер выглядит так, как будто его сейчас стошнит, и Драко подавляет желание погладить его по руке и сказать бармену, что у его кузины нет ни шанса.

— О да, их целая куча. На самом большом ты изображен на метле с палочкой наперевес. Часть официальной рассылки министерства.

— Официальной... о, ради Мерлина. — Поттер обхватывает голову руками и опускает ее на стол. Бармен смотрит на Драко, похоже, только что его заметив.

— С ним все в порядке?

— Со знаменитостями так бывает. Всеобщее обожание утомляет.

Бармен смеется и подмигивает Драко.

— Думаю, я бы ничего не имел против. — Он кладет на стол подставку для пива, и Поттер поднимает голову. — Оставлю вас в покое, Гарри. Можно только быстро взять автограф? Моя кузина будет вне себя.

— Без проблем. — Поттер спрашивает ее имя, царапает его на салфетке и размашисто подписывается. — Спасибо за выпивку.

— Не за что. Наслаждайтесь вечером, ребята.

Драко даже не добавляет, что сейчас нет и пяти часов, и вечером это назвать сложно. Он пристально смотрит на Поттера, все еще красного как рак.

— Ну ладно. — Он наклоняется вперед и окидывает Поттера одним из своих самых многообещающих взглядов. — Ты что-то говорил?

— Ну, не совсем. Я хотел, чтобы говорил ты. В этом был весь смысл. — Поттер облизывает губы и смотрит на него. Взволнованным он нравится Драко даже больше, чем спокойным.

— А ты из праздного любопытства интересуешься? — Драко делает глоток вина. — Или, может, хочешь поэкспериментировать, прежде чем осесть с этой твоей Уизли? — Драко торжествует. Обстановка изменилась, и теперь у него на руках все козыри. В этом его новое жизненное призвание: заставить Гарри Поттера нервничать и, возможно, кончить себе в штаны — и Драко не может этим не гордиться.

— Ни на ком из Уизли я не женюсь. — Поттер мимолетно улыбается. — Если только Чарли не предложит, ясное дело.

— Ясное дело. — Драко сдерживает желание скорчить гримасу. Ну разумеется, Поттера привлекают ядовито-рыжие волосы и груда мышц. Ему, наверное, еще и татуировки нравятся. Больной ублюдок. — Значит, ты не натурал?

— Неа. — Поттер очаровательно краснеет и качает головой. — Не думаю.

У Драко снова перехватывает дыхание. У него почти встает при мысли о том, как он прикоснется к Поттеру — руками, языком. Он как может держит себя в руках и делает еще один глоток вина.

— Выходит, у нас все-таки есть что-то общее.

— Мой скрытый мотив. — Поттер снова улыбается — нерешительно и вопрошающе. Умиротворяюще, как кофе и горячий тост с маслом по утрам. От этой улыбки Драко чувствует, как по венам разливается тепло. Даже смешно, как Поттер одной улыбкой умудряется взволновать Драко сильнее, чем половина магглов Лондона своими губами, подтянутыми телами и твердыми членами. — Когда ты догадался?

— Я всегда знал. — Драко пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Это не совсем правда. Момент осознания наступил после донельзя реалистичного сна о Поттере и сарае для метел. Тогда Драко проснулся с сильнейшим стояком. Ясное дело, Поттеру он говорить это пока не планирует. — А ты?

— О. — Поттер прикусывает нижнюю губу, и Драко хочется ее лизнуть. Он задумывается, будут ли губы Поттера на вкус как шоколадные лягушки и надежда. Такие же, как Драко всегда себе представлял. — Ну, было кое-что... в одной из этих маггловских газет. — Он слегка запинается и, нахмурившись, смотрит в свой стакан. Затем поднимает взгляд, и на его лице мелькает странное выражение. — Я завидовал.

— Хотел пользоваться у маггловских знаменитостей такой же популярностью, как и я? — Драко пытается говорить ровно, но голос все же немного срывается.

— Не совсем. — Поттер проводит рукой по волосам и приводит их в еще больший беспорядок. — Я завидовал не тебе.

— Нет? — Драко не уверен, что способен сейчас произнести целое предложение, так что даже не пытается.

— Нет. Им. Я завидовал им.

Сердце Драко подпрыгивает в груди, и на мгновение он забывает, как дышать.

Ему явно стоит заказать еще вина.

***

На третьем бокале вина Драко заключает, что Поттер хочет заняться с ним сексом. Остается понять, зачем ему это.

— Ты Гарри Поттер. Ты мог бы заполучить кого угодно.

— Как и ты, — замечает Поттер. Он выглядит как никогда упрямым и решительным. Драко не говорит ему, что еще пять минут назад это не было правдой: тогда он не знал, что может заполучить Поттера. — К тому же я хочу кого-нибудь, кто знает, что делает. И кто не станет рассказывать прессе. Когда я сообщу всем о своей ориентации, то сделаю это на своих условиях.

— И почему ты думаешь, что я не скажу прессе? — Драко откидывается на спинку стула и поднимает брови. Они оба уже знают, что ничего он не скажет. Поттер, пожалуй, единственный влиятельный человек, который еще заинтересован в том, чтобы Драко не попал в Азкабан. — Ты стал бы моим самым большим завоеванием.

— Лесть — лучший путь к успеху, — усмехается Поттер и касается Драко под столом ногой.

В голову Драко приходит неожиданная мысль, и он легко пинает Поттера. Обычно он предпочитает другую прелюдию, но с Поттером все не как у людей. 

— Так ты поэтому так старался вытащить меня из Азкабана? Хотел перепихнуться?

— Ради всего святого. — Поттер заливается краской и потрясенно смотрит на Драко, широко распахнув глаза. — Ты шутишь?

Драко шутит. Наверное. Тем не менее заставлять Поттера краснеть и злиться так забавно, что ему сложно остановиться.

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю допросить меня в аврорской форме, ищи себе для таких фантазий кого-нибудь другого.

— Боже, да не хочу я тебя допрашивать. — Поттер закрывает руками лицо и издает стон, от которого член Драко предательски твердеет. — Я думал, для тебя это в порядке вещей. — Голос Поттера звучит совсем тихо, и Драко решает пока закрыть глаза на то, что его упрекнули в неразборчивости. Он и правда много занимается сексом. — И не думал, что это так важно.

— Это и не важно. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, я счастлив услужить.

Поттер поднимает голову, на его лице отражается неуверенность.

— Я просто хотел немного об этом поговорить. Я ничего не ожидал.

Смеясь, Драко хватает свое пальто. На этот раз смех звучит тепло и искренне, от души. Хорошо так просто смеяться, без всякой злобы.

— Возьми свое. Ну так что, зайдешь ко мне? Могу показать тебе свою коллекцию темных артефактов. — Драко как-то умудряется ухмыльнуться Поттеру, хотя ждет его ответа весь на иголках.

Поттер ничего не отвечает, но и не говорит «нет». Надевает пальто, пожимает плечами и, сделав глубокий вдох, кивает Драко.

— Хорошо. Скажи, когда будешь готов.

Драко не уверен, что когда-нибудь будет готов, но не произносит этого вслух. Просто берет Поттера за руку и молча аппарирует.

***

Едва оказавшись в комнате Драко, они уже не отрываются друг от друга, отчаянно и торопливо встречаясь губами. У них впереди вся ночь, но Драко не в силах сдержаться. Каждый раз, когда Поттер касается его языка своим, его желудок делает кульбит, а сердце колотится как бешеное. Он просовывает руки Поттеру под свитер — его кожа горячая на ощупь. Когда Драко требовательно толкает его спиной к стене, Поттер стонет ему в рот — и это лучшее, что Драко слышал, а у него богатый опыт. Целуется Поттер божественно. Драко готов к тому, что они оба будут бороться за контроль, но Поттер податливо отзывается на прикосновения, и от этого становится легко и спокойно.

Он позволяет Драко вести. Он верит, что Драко ничего не испортит.

От этой мысли Драко замирает и мгновение смотрит на Поттера. Ему хочется спросить, почему он, почему сейчас, но Поттер снова его целует, и Драко уже не думает ни о чем другом. Он и представить не мог, что Поттер будет так нетерпелив — и так им увлечен. Драко казалось, в постели Поттер будет скучным и медлительным, а не соблазнительным и развязным. Словно кто-то переключил выключатель, и Поттер наконец позволил себе расслабиться.

Драко стаскивает с него свитер и тянет их обоих к кровати. Оставляет на шее Поттера засос, наблюдая, как светлая кожа становится темно-розовой, когда Драко присасывается к ней губами. Выцеловывает линию челюсти Поттера, приподняв его за подбородок, и склоняется сверху.

— Так хорошо. Боже, Малфой. — Голос Поттера глубокий и хриплый, зрачки расширены от возбуждения. Он моргает и подается навстречу еще одному поцелую, обвивает рукой шею Драко, притягивая к себе. От Поттера пахнет мылом и слегка — свежим одеколоном на шее и подбородке. Это великолепно.

Драко проводит языком от ключиц Поттера до сосков, легко прикусывает один и скользит рукой ниже, обхватывая его член. Он возбужден. Восхитительно толстый, твердый и горячий. Ткань джинсов плотно натянута, Драко раздражает, что она мешает ему коснуться Поттера, — и в этот момент все идет наперекосяк.

— Рад... рад, что ты у меня первый. Знаю, ничего другого ты не хочешь, и я не могу, я просто...

Голос Поттера срывается, и он со стоном прижимается к Драко.

Он не может. Драко убирает руку, отстраняется, пытаясь отдышаться, и судорожно сглатывает. Что именно Поттер не может? Не может быть с ним? Не может даже подумать о чем-то большем, чем трах? Тепло в груди Драко исчезает, словно сердце обхватывает чья-то ледяная рука.

Драко прищуривается, когда Поттер тянется к нему, бросает: «Боже, Поттер. Ты хоть минуту можешь помолчать?» Он снова тот мальчик, который выводил имя Гарри на стекле, повторял его, глядя в потолок, и надеялся на лучшее.

Он снова чувствует себя подростком, который ненавидит Поттера и нуждается в нем больше, чем ненавидел кого-то или в ком-то нуждался всю свою жизнь.

***

— Все в порядке, Малфой?

— Нет.

Драко даже не осознает, что у него дрожат руки, пока не убирает волосы с лица. Он не понимает, как — после стольких лет — Поттер все еще заставляет его нервничать и сомневаться. Прежде в жизни Драко все шло как надо — до того, как он принял приглашение выпить от золотого мальчика с комплексом героя.

Поттер молчит, потом откашливается и подтягивает колени к подбородку. Мгновение наблюдает за Драко, затем снова спрашивает:

— Я что-то не то сказал?

— Не обольщайся. Я и не ждал, что это будет началом великой любви.

Драко встает и идет в ванную. Ему нужно умыться холодной водой и убраться от Поттера подальше. Он терпеть не может демонстрировать слабость при посторонних.

— Дело не в тебе. — Поттер явно не понимает, что Драко хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Он останавливается в дверном проеме — похоже, вполне комфортно чувствуя себя полураздетым. Поттер отлично смотрится, накаченный и загорелый. Драко отводит взгляд. — А во мне.

— Обычно это говорят из вежливости. — Драко фыркает и делает большой глоток воды.

До этого он и не осознавал, как сильно у него пересохло во рту. Он смотрит в зеркало и прикасается пальцами к красной метке на шее. Засос Поттера. Драко надеется, он быстро исчезнет. Не хочется долго об этом вспоминать.

— Но это правда. — Поттер издает смешок, который Драко так ненавидит — совсем невеселый. — Ты не хочешь быть со мной. Не хочешь знать, что сейчас творится у меня в голове. Никто бы не захотел.

Драко отводит взгляд от зеркала и поворачивается, взглянув на Поттера. За непринужденной позой тот явно скрывает неуверенность — глаза опущены, голос тихий и сиплый. Это так не похоже на Поттера, что Драко не знает, как себя вести. Надо было просто трахнуть его и сказать, чтобы проваливал. Драко доволен своей жизнью. Правда. Ему незачем вздыхать над фотографией Поттера и переводить дорогое вино, страдая по человеку, которому Драко, скорее всего, и не нужен. По правде говоря, Драко не уверен, сможет ли справиться с тем, что повлекут за собой отношения с Поттером. Не уверен, что ему это нужно — сперва следует разобраться в себе самом. Но сама мысль, что он не сможет, кажется на удивление неприятной.

— Ты, кажется, много знаешь о том, чего я хочу, — говорит Драко. В глазах Поттера мелькает паника. Драко гадает, насколько его внешняя невозмутимость напускная, вот-вот готовая треснуть. — А ведь ты меня совсем не знаешь.

— Нет. — Поттер и не пытается отрицать, только небрежно пожимает плечами. — Ты тоже многое обо мне не знаешь.

— Думаешь, я могу просто трахнуть тебя и... исчезнуть? — едко спрашивает Драко. Поттер вспыхивает и вскидывает глаза.

— Мы могли бы стать друзьями?

— Мы не друзья. И никогда ими не станем. — Драко делает шаг ближе к Поттеру — его тянет к нему как магнитом. Такое чувство, что он падает, падает и вот-вот ударится о землю. — У меня полно друзей.

— Не думал, что это важно, — говорит Поттер, и намек ясен — «не думал, что я важен».

Поттер нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу, и Драко не понимает, почему он так себя ведет. До сих пор он и не осознавал, как много Поттер сделал — и как много продолжает делать. Когда ему стало так важно выяснить, что выводит Поттера из себя? Когда это вошло в привычку?

— Ты дрожишь. — Драко касается пальцами его руки. Поттер подается навстречу прикосновению, его кожа все еще разгоряченная.

— Ой. Разве? — В голосе Поттера звучит удивление, он утыкается головой Драко в шею и замирает.

Драко проводит костяшками пальцев вниз по позвоночнику Поттера. Медленно, круговыми движениями гладит ладонью спину и уже не в первый раз задумывается, какого черта делает.

— Ты полная размазня, — произносит он, потому что это правда.

— Я тебе это уже говорил, — бормочет Поттер в шею Драко. От движения его губ Драко бросает в жар.

Несколько мгновений он крепко прижимает к себе Поттера и в конце концов отстраняется — совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я думал, что смогу, но нет. Не с тобой. Не при всем остальном, что происходит.

— Хорошо. — Поттер до сих пор говорит как-то странно, непривычно тихо, почти неслышно. Он отодвигается от Драко и хватает свой свитер, натягивает его через голову и неловко замирает. Смотрит на смятые простыни и морщится, на миг встречается глазами с Драко. — Я все испортил, да?

— Не уверен, что было что портить, — говорит Драко. «Не уверен, что ты вообще дал нам шанс» даже не стоит говорить.

Когда Поттер уходит, дом кажется слишком тихим и пустым.

Так что Драко выходит из него, находит темноволосого маггла с зелеными глазами и трахает — просто чтобы отвлечься.

На следующее утро об этом объемная статья в «The Sun», и Драко не может не гадать, видит ли ее Поттер.

***

Две недели спустя Поттер появляется у него на пороге — собранный и решительный. При виде него сердце Драко екает в груди.

— Не могу перестать о тебе думать. — Поттер заходит внутрь, не дождавшись приглашения. Поворачивается и глядит на Драко, закрывает за собой дверь. — С чего бы?

— Понятия не имею. — Драко пожимает плечами. — Нашел кого-нибудь, кто бы удовлетворил твои желания?

Поттер крепко сжимает челюсть и качает головой.

— Я и не искал. Было не до того — я думал о другом.

— Уверен, работа твоего мозга воистину увлекательна, — насмешливо тянет Драко.

— Извини. — Поттер подходит к нему, становится почти вплотную, и Драко нестерпимо хочется его поцеловать. — Извини, что сказал, что ничего другого ты не хочешь. Я не знал.

Драко замирает, гадая, что Поттер мог узнать. Неужели по его лицу так легко все прочитать, неужели его жалкая привязанность к Поттеру так заметна? Он же столько лет ее скрывал.

— Нечего и знать. — Это ложь. Драко обводит ладонями руки Поттера, вдыхает его запах.

— Я думаю, что... ты такой не один. — Поттер смущенно улыбается и придвигается к Драко, пока не прижимается к нему всем телом. — Я тоже тобой увлекся.

Драко готов рассмеяться — признание Поттера просто ужасно, оно не должно так ему нравиться. Этот невозможный идиот и понятия не имеет, как сильно все на него надеются — для многих он словно маяк во тьме. Но Драко не смеется — смех застревает у него в горле, потому что Поттер смотрит на него так открыто, что ему становится не по себе. Он не уверен, что заслуживает такого взгляда — особенно от Поттера. Не уверен, что хочет этого.

— Похоже, ты во всем разобрался, — шепчет Драко. Касается губ Поттера своими — почти невесомо, но от этого все равно начинает кружиться голова.

— Еще нет. Хочешь помочь? — Голос Поттера полон надежды.

Драко отвечает ему поцелуем.

***

На этот раз они успешно минуют стадию поцелуев и — после еле слышного «зови меня Гарри» — неловко проходят в спальню Драко.

Оба неспешно раздеваются, изучают друг друга губами и руками. У Гарри горячая кожа, и он куда более нетерпелив, чем Драко того ожидал. Они пока не зашли дальше поцелуев, а Гарри уже возбужден и тяжело дышит ему в рот. Стонет в поцелуй, выдыхает имя Драко. Боже, Драко в восторге от того, как это звучит. Его имя шепчет Поттер — возбужденный и ко всему готовый.

— Как же хорошо. — Драко снова целует Гарри. Судя по тому, как подергивается его член, ему приятно это слышать. Головка уже сочится смазкой, Гарри толкается навстречу Драко и трется о его живот.

— Хороший мальчик, — громко шепчет Драко и прикусывает мочку уха Гарри.

— Ч... черт. — Гарри запинается и уже не может договорить.

— Тебе это нравится? Быть хорошим мальчиком?

Драко даже не уверен, его ли это слова. Все, о чем он может думать, — о том, как накрывает ладонью член Гарри и проводит большим пальцем по головке. Он медленно его гладит, и Гарри явно это нравится — он нетерпеливо подтягивает ноги. Драко решает позже обязательно узнать, что еще ему понравится. Сейчас он просто хочет трахнуть Гарри безо всяких экспериментов. Хочет сокрушить его и собрать воедино. Хочет, чтобы Гарри лежал на его простынях, раскрасневшийся и утомленный, с ленивой улыбкой на лице, которой не увидит никто другой.

Драко смазывает пальцы и проводит ими по животу Гарри, опускается вниз. Гарри зарывается рукой ему в волосы, шепчет «пожалуйста, пожалуйста» — и это лучшее, что Драко слышал. Ему безумно хочется взять Гарри в рот, провести языком по члену, по всей длине, чтобы он затвердел и стал влажным. Он пахнет свежим мылом с легким ароматом смазки, слегка дергается при прикосновении языка, головка скользкая и солоноватая. Гарри толкается ему в рот, а Драко просовывает пальцы ему за спину и нажимает на вход.

— Только не останавливайся... пожалуйста. — Голос Гарри дрожит от нетерпения. Он раздвигает ноги и с хриплым стоном насаживается на палец. — Драко.

Вряд ли на свете есть что-то приятнее, чем видеть, как Гарри теряет контроль от его прикосновений. Драко глубоко заглатывает член и медленно просовывает внутрь палец. Гарри такой тугой. Драко стонет с членом во рту и едва замечает, когда Гарри дергает его за волосы, чтобы остановить. Вздохнув, он с хлюпающим звуком выпускает Гарри изо рта и добавляет еще один палец, медленно трахает уже двумя.

— Давай, я готов.

— Пока нет. — Драко слегка прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бедра Гарри, и тот резко, полузадушенно всхлипывает. — Доверься мне.

— Я готов, ты же знаешь. — Гарри зарывается пальцами в волосы Драко, его голос срывается, дыхание вырывается с хрипами. — Доверься себе.

Член Драко подрагивает, и он еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать от нетерпения. Оказывается, в постели с Гарри не заскучаешь, и Драко донельзя возбуждает его покорность. Он проникает в Гарри третьим пальцем — пока тот не может без труда принять их все. Затем садится и наблюдает, как Гарри раскрывается перед ним с искаженным от удовольствия лицом. Наклоняется и прижимается к его губам, и Гарри с упоением целует его в ответ.

— Хочу, чтобы ты... пожалуйста, я так тебя хочу.

— Я знаю. — Драко затыкает Гарри поцелуем, прикусывает за нижнюю губу. Тот стонет от удовольствия, и Драко не может удержаться от самодовольной улыбки. Наконец он вжимается в Гарри и толкается, пока не оказывается полностью внутри. — Вот так. — Теперь и его голос звучит хрипло. Драко не раз этим занимался, но никогда еще это не было так интимно — никогда еще он не хотел сжимавшегося вокруг него партнера так сильно, что с трудом мог дышать.

— Боже, Малфой. — Гарри облизывает губы, широко распахивает глаза, тут же закрывает их и со стоном выгибается. Подается навстречу и снова и снова шепчет его имя: — Драко. Драко.

Это звучит как мольба, и Драко медленно начинает двигаться — именно так, как Гарри того хочет. Из тела исчезает все напряжение, оставляя только чистое, незамутненное удовольствие. Гарри обхватывает его за плечи, теплыми руками обводит каждый дюйм кожи Драко. Тот вбивается в Гарри, стоя на коленях, точно под нужным углом. Они целуются, кусаются, движутся друг другу навстречу, пока Гарри не кончает себе на живот — обильно и влажно. От одного только вида Драко теряет контроль следом за ним, толкаясь глубоко в Гарри и выплескиваясь у него внутри, и они оба лежат, запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся.

Драко выскальзывает из Гарри, с удовлетворением заметив, что тот недовольно стонет.

— Хочешь еще?

— Не уверен, что смогу... О. — Гарри давится вздохом, когда палец Драко очерчивает его вход и легко проникает внутрь. — О, черт.

— Потрясающее красноречие.

Драко ухмыляется ему в губы, а затем скользит пальцем внутри Гарри. Они оба стонут от того, как это грязно и прекрасно, и Драко гадает, получится ли снова возбудить Гарри, чтобы потом еще раз ему отсосать — пока он не начнет выкрикивать имя Драко так громко, что разбудит портреты. Но пока он убирает палец и неторопливо целует Гарри. Времени у них полно.

Гарри потрясенно на него смотрит. Облизывает губы и шумно сглатывает, прочищая горло.

— Можно мне остаться?

— Ну разумеется. — Драко закатывает глаза, потом наклоняется и шепчет Гарри на ухо, поглаживая его по животу: — Я надеялся утром снова тебя трахнуть.

— Черт возьми, да.

Драко узнает, что Гарри нравятся медленные, ленивые поцелуи после оргазма. Его дыхание тяжелеет, он моргает, отгоняя сонливость, и Драко наконец отстраняется. Гарри тянется к нему, его рука слегка дрожит. Прикасается пальцами ко лбу Драко и скользит ниже по щеке. Проводит большим пальцем по губам, и это прикосновение кажется гораздо интимнее всего, что они сделали — и что Драко еще хочется сделать. Лучше всего, о чем Драко мечтал.

За окном мерцает луна, комнату обволакивает бледный свет. У Драко в груди разливается тепло, укутывая сердце, словно одеялом.

— Надеюсь, ты не из тех, кто после секса сбегает. — Драко представляет, как просыпается ранним утром от холода и видит пустую постель.

— Нет. — Гарри пододвигается к нему ближе и улыбается. — Я с нетерпением жду, как ты приготовишь мне завтрак. Ты ведь хорошо воспитан?

Драко фыркает, но все же решается ласково взъерошить волосы Гарри. Сейчас он этого ни за что не признает, но уж бутерброд с беконом ему соорудить несложно.

— Сам себе готовь завтрак, — шепчет он. Еще не время показывать, что Гарри может вить из него веревки. — Я тебе не домашний эльф.

— Нет. — Гарри поднимает взгляд, его глаза уже сонно слипаются. — Но что-то я ведь для тебя значу? Поэтому я вернулся. Потому что хотел... чего-то.

— Что-то значишь. — Драко целует Гарри в лоб и смотрит, как тот засыпает.

Слушает, как Гарри тихо похрапывает, и переворачивается на спину, глядя в потолок.

Пока «что-то» звучит правильно. С остальным можно будет разобраться позже. Драко верит, что у них еще все впереди.

Он вглядывается во тьму и надеется.


End file.
